Night Time Wanderings
by swirliness
Summary: Set between 2x09 and 2x10. Robin whisks Marian off to the forest and fluff ensues.
1. Chapter 1

He was barely over her windowsill before she was upon him. Wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips against his. In between kisses she managed to murmur, "I have missed you _so_ much"

"I can tell!" he chuckled, a little overwhelmed by this unusual display of affection from his beloved. "And I have missed you too"

Marian withdrew her arms from around his neck, allowing him to enter the room properly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I needed to see you, I couldn't spend a whole day without you! Especially now that we are to be married," he added, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

Marian smiled indulgently, "Have you told your gang yet?"

"No, in fact, that is what I was coming here to ask you." He ducked his head before looking up at her again and asking "Would you come and spend the night at our camp, so we can announce it properly?"

A slight frown crossed her face "Robin, you know I would but..." she stopped as Robin hung his head, "_but"_ she repeated, placing her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look her in the eye, "I would be missed"

"_I_ miss you Marian"

"I know, Robin, please… what are you smiling at?"

"I've just had a thought." he said drawing her into his arms.

"Mm?"

"If you are unable to come with me, why don't I stay here?"

He felt her breathe a sharp intake of breath.

"Robin..."

"I'll sleep on the chair if you so wish it my love just, please, let me stay?"

She giggled.

"Robin, it's not that, it's just that it's not safe for you here, what if they find you? I would never forgive myself."

He kissed the top of her head. "You don't need to worry about me Marian"

"I know, but I _do_."

"Please, come to the forest. I promise you will be back before they notice you are gone."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"I'll come"


	2. Chapter 2

Marian pressed herself against Robin's back, the freezing night air whipping through her hair as they galloped towards Sherwood.

Robin felt her move closer to him and smiled to himself.

As they reached the edge of the forest, Robin slowed the horse to a steady trot. Marian straightened up a little and took in her surroundings. The trees, stripped from their leaves by the cruel winter winds, looked menacing in the darkness. Unconsciously Marian tightened her grip around Robin's waist. He placed a reassuring hand atop hers, and she rested her cheek against the rough material of the shirt that covered his back. However much she hated to admit it, Marian loved to feel that she was protected.

Robin gave a soft whistle as they neared the camp to warn the gang of their arrival. He dismounted and turned around to offer Marian a hand down, when she landed beside him. She flashed him a grin before entering the camp and greeting the rest of the gang.


	3. Chapter 3

After an extra bowl and spoon had been found for Marian, and their bowls had been filled by what Much assured them was 'chicken soup', Robin announced that he and Marian were to be married.

The gang were, as he expected them to be, overjoyed and congratulations poured from their mouths. Much produced a few bottles of mead from somewhere and pretty soon, Much was telling them (with tears in his eyes) how he remembered Robin and Marian when 'they were as high as your knee'.

It wasn't until much later on, when the chill of the night started to set in that Much and Little John both retired to bed, leaving Will, Robin, Marian and Djaq around the fire.

Marian stood up and began to collect the empty bowls and spoons from where they had been abandoned around the fire and, ignoring Robin's protests headed back inside the camp to where the pail of water for washing stood. Djaq whispered something to Will, then stood up and walked over to join her.

Marian smiled at her as she approached. She felt sorry for the Saracen, being the only woman in a band of unruly outlaws, and had made friends with her. Djaq had after all, saved her life.

Djaq gave a most un Djaq-like sigh and looked back over her shoulder to where Robin and Will sat.

"I envy you Marian"

Marian looked up, surprised.

"Why?"

"You know that the man you love, loves you back"

Marian glanced back towards the fire.

"Yes, but it took a while to get there" she said, smiling to herself. Remembering all of the times in the past that she had tried to convince herself she was _not_ in love.

"But now you are there, you are happy, yes?

"Happy is an understatement Djaq." said Marian as she took another look back over her shoulder. Robin was gazing at her, and when their eyes met, he looked down, embarrassed at being caught watching her, but then back up with a grin on his face. He winked at her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"I know that Will cares for you Djaq, hell, everyone knows!"

"But knowing is not the same as hearing him say it!"

Marian nods at her words.

"One day he will Djaq, soon"

She placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said "Goodnight Djaq" before walking back to the fire, taking Robin's hand and leading him to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"What were you and Djaq talking about?" Robin asked her, as they sat on the bed unlacing their boots.

"Oh, just girl stuff" replied Marian smiling coyly at him and lying down.

Robin rolled his eyes at her (in a most Marian like way) and said, "I'm just going to fetch some extra blankets"

When he returned Marian was already half asleep. He smiled at her before returning to the task of creating a bed for himself on the forest floor.

"Robin, what are you doing?" asked Marian, gazing at him from where she lay, propped up by one elbow, wearing a slight frown of confusion on her face.

"I'm making up my bed"

"And what is wrong with the bed that you sleep in every night, that is already made up?" she asked, patting the blankets beside her.

"You are in it" he replied "And as you have already said that you don't want to lie with me tonight, I respect your wishes."

"Robin?"

"Yes my love?"

"I said nothing of the sort, you assumed it."

He looked up at her. She looked beautiful, lying on her side with an altogether dishevelled look about her with her messed up hair, muddy dress and sleepy expression. A smile played around his lips.

"Are you sure?"

Marian laughed and rolled onto her back.

"Not so long ago, you would have jumped at such an invitation Robin of Locksley!"

Robin gathered up the blankets that he had lain on the ground and turned again to face her.

"Yes, of course I'm sure Robin." She said, rolling her eyes at this sudden fit of gallantry.

He flashed her a cheeky grin before climbing onto his bed leaning his head down to meet hers.

"Well in that case…" Robin began before he was cut off by Marian's lips pressing against his own. He was a little taken aback by her eagerness, but reciprocated by parting his lips and letting his tongue dance over hers. Robin felt her lips smile underneath his as she arched her back, pressing her body to his.

As they gently broke apart, Marian giggled at the look of amazement in his eyes and rubbed the tip of her nose against his.

"I really have missed you Robin," she said as he rolled over, taking her with him so that she lay on his chest.

Her fingers played with the strings on his jersey.

"I should never have let you go back to the castle," he whispered, kissing her hair.

"Robin…" said Marian, a note of frustration creeping into her voice, "We're not arguing about this again"

Robin opened his mouth to retaliate but, seeing the steely glint in Marian's eyes, he knew he was going to be beaten and closed it again.

She smiled, knowing she had silenced him, and snuggled back against his chest.

Robin planted another kiss in her hair and moved his arms to her back, encircling her body and caressing her back.

He felt that they did not get enough moments like this, just him and her, alone. Now that she was, once again, living at the castle he hardly ever saw her, and when they did it was always snatched moments, the time they had together depending on how long his men could hold off whoever was pursuing him.

He could feel her gentle breath falling on his shoulder, the steady rise and fall of her chest against his, his strong arms wrapped around her waist and he suddenly felt a rush of protective love towards her.

He hated having to spend so much time apart from her, but knew that is was safer for her to be in the castle, and also more beneficial for him, to have a spy on the inside. Robin just wished that, for once, they could do as they pleased, without the pressure from society or responsibilities…


	5. Chapter 5

Marian was awoken by a gentle rocking movement.

Confused, she opened her eyes to see the sun just starting to rise from behind the hills in front of her. She frowned trying to remember where she was when a voice from behind her said:

"Good morning my love"

She turned around to see who had spoken and received a shock. As she turned her head, she noticed she was about 5 foot above the ground, and was moving. Marian let out a frightened yelp and squeezed her eyes shut again. She felt strong arms grasp her around the waist from behind to prevent her from falling.

"It's okay Marian, I've got you"

Cautiously she opened her eyes again. The shock seemed to have brought her sleepy mind into focus and this time she registered that she was on a horse, walking slowly towards Nottingham Castle.

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful" came the voice again, and then, closer to her ear "and gorgeous" it whispered.

She whirled around, purposely letting her loose hair whip him in the face, to see Robin grinning at her. "Good morning" he repeated, softly

"Good morning yourself" she replied, planting a tender kiss on his lips and turning back around to lean against his chest. Her head rested naturally where his shoulder met his neck. Robin was holding the reins in one hand; the other arm was wrapped protectively over her stomach, his hand resting on her hip. Marian felt perfectly at ease with the world and she let out a little sigh of contentment.

"How on earth did you get me up here?" she asked.

"Little John lent a hand."

Marian blushed at the thought of Little John seeing her in her nightdress, but then she remembered she wasn't wearing one, she had slept in her clothes. She voiced this thought to Robin who laughed heartily.

"We outlaws do not have such luxuries such as a separate outfit for bed, my lady, besides, we would freeze!"

Marian nodded in agreement, remembering how cold she was last night, even with a certain someone's body heat adding to her own. She shivered at the memory and Robin, thinking that she was cold, refused to relent until she had taken his thick cloak from him and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"When did you become so chivalrous?" she grumbled, though she was grateful of the cloaks warmth.

"Does a man need a reason to cosset the woman he loves?"

She felt a smile spread across her face at the mention of love. Though it had been months since they had (finally!) declared their love for each other, the words still made her stomach flutter, despite the countless times he had told her since.

"We're nearly there my love" came his voice in her ear. "I'm afraid I cannot escort you back to your room, as I would be seen."

"Of course." she replied, "I would have forbidden you to anyway, it would be far to dangerous"

He pulled on the reins to stop the horse before dismounting and reaching up to help Marian down. This time she let him take her in his arms. She gazed into his eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get the words out before he was kissing her. Knowing that it would be days before they next saw each other, Marian lost herself in his kiss. She committed everything to her memory. The gentle caress of his lips on hers, his smell, the soft prickling of his beard…

They broke apart and he set her down.

The sounds of Nottingham awakening reached their ears.

She handed him back his cloak.

He re-mounted his horse.

"Goodbye my lady" he said, kissing her hand "For now"


End file.
